


Delusions

by Julia526



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, Post-Catching Fire, Refernce to Torture, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia526/pseuds/Julia526
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble set during the beginning of Peetas hijacking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusions

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT
> 
> “So. It’s over then.” “Don’t delude yourself”

They white walls seemed to shift and move the longer he was there. Staring at them was like looking at a blank piece of paper, the faces of the other tribute, mutilated into to the creatures that haunted his every dream. 

He could hear Johanna screams being interrupted every few seconds by splashing water. The noise was the only reprieve from his whitewashed hell. 

His cell stank of fluids and fear. The drain in the corner was rusted over, the sloping floor allowing everything he released to collect there. 

He was in the opposite corner. His scrubs where starched and itchy against his skin. The shirt hung off him, and he had to knot the pants. They had been forcibly yanked on him after the propo. The vile taste of his words still lingered in his mouth.

But, it wasn't the propo that had caused this unsavory addiction to his cell. No. If was the brief but strict words President Snow had left with him before he was thrown back down here. 

“So. It’s over then." His voice had croaked, and his eyes stung." You got what you want, now you can be rid of me." 

But, even death had been to much to hope for.

"Why, Peeta," his smile had been cruel and bloody, "Don’t delude yourself, that never works out well in the end."

**Author's Note:**

> First story ever on AO3. Just getting back into writing. Thank you for reading!


End file.
